dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Fortuna
Fortuna is the Roman Goddess of Luck, often offering rewards to players just because she can. (Kabam uses her to offer daily rewards so players would play everyday, if possible). She has two raffles in the game, Fortuna's Chance and Fortuna's Vault. Each offers mostly random prizes, while the Vault offers more valuable prizes. While the easy way to play one of the games is to spend the Ticket associated with it (Fortuna's Ticket for Fortuna's Chance, and Fortuna's Medalion for Fortuna's Vault), each day Fortuna opens the Chance for one try. After 4 of 7 days online, Fortuna will open once the Vault instead of the Chance. A good strategy to influence the prize you get is to close re-open the preview until you see the rewards you are trying to get. You can get Fortuna's Chance Tickets from Level 11 camps. 'Fortuna's Chance' Fortuna's Chance is a random "spin" that you get once a day for logging in to Dragons of Atlantis that will give you a random item to help you on your way to dominating Dragons of Atlantis. Some of the prizes available through Fortuna's Chance include the following: *Completion Grant *Rename Proclamation *Mass Nullifier *Charted Warp *Outpost Warp *Dark Warp Device *Dragon Hearts *Glowing Shields *Crimson Bull *Great Dragon Chest *Purple Bones *Cease Fire Treaty *Momentary Truce *Testronius Powder *Dark Testronius Powder *Forced March Drops *Trance March Drops *Blink *Hop *Skip *Jump *Leap *Bounce *Bolt *Divine Light *10k -or- 25k Gold *10k, 25k, -or- 50k Food *10k, 25k, -or- 50k Wood *10k, 25k, -or- 50k Metals *10k, 25k, -or- 50k Stone *Double Tax Day Writ *Nano Collectors for 1 Day -or- 1 Week *Harvest Nanos for 1 Day -or- 1 Week *Forest Nanos for 1 Day -or- 1 Week *Metals Nanos for 1 Day -or- 1 Week *Stone Nanos for 1 Day -or- 1 Week *Nano Canisters (Chest Item) *Curse of Locusts *Curse of Worms *Curse of Bats *Curse of Frogs *1,000 Swamp Scales* *1,000 Glacial Runes* *1,000 Fangtooth Respirators* *1,000 Volcanic Runes* *1,000 Glowing Mandrakes* *1,000 Banshee Talons* *1,000 Reaper Totems* *1,000 Titan Seedlings* * These items can all be 200 or 500 as well. On occasion, higher-value items, such as Bolts and Pack Dragons, are added to Fortuna's Chance. There are too many of these items to be documented in the short time they are available. 'Statistics' These statistics base on 823 Fortuna's Chance: Total Items: 823 (Not all items are listed below, only Speed-Ups): Skip: 0 0.00% Hop: 1 0.12% Blink: 1 0.12% Testronius Powder: 16 1.94% Bounce: 19 2.30% Leap: 17 2.06% Forced March Drops: 19 2.30% Trance March Drops: 24 2.91% Dark Testronius Powder: 17 2.06% Jump: 15 1.82% 'Fortuna's Vault' Some of the prizes available through Fortuna's Vault are: *1,000 Pack Dragons *1,000 Battle Dragons *1,000 Frost Giants *Completion Grant *Ancestral Seal *Tribal Rebirth *Mass Nullifier *Outpost Warp *Dark Warp Device *Charted Warp Device *Cease Fire Treaty *Sacred Bull *Armistice Agreement *Testronius Powder *Forced March Drops *Trance March Drops *Jump *Leap *Bounce *Bolt *Divine Light *Divine Rations *Nomadic Recruits *250,000 Food *250,000 Wood *250,000 Metals *250,000 Stone *500 or 1,000 Fangtooth Respirators *500 or 1,000 Glowing Mandrakes *500 or 1,000 Volcanic Runes *500 Banshee Talons *Fire Chest (includes one unknown piece of armor and some items) *Ice Chest (includes one unknown piece of armor and some items) *Serpent Chest (includes one unknown piece of armor and some items) *Water Chest (includes one unknown piece of armor and some items) *Wind Chest (includes one unknown piece of armor and some items) *Stone Chest (includes one unknown piece of armor and some items) *Crimson Armor (Great Dragon only) Category:General Gameplay Category:Rubies Category:Browse Category:Items Category:Gods of Atlantis Category:Dragons of Atlantis's NPC Category:Fortuna Category:NPC